Saving Me From The Darkness
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur sets out on a hunt with his knights he finds more than he could have ever hoped for. One who was about to change the Prince's life forever. Birthday fic for my friend dris. Happy birthday :D
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend dris. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot was to go hunting today he walked into his chambers to get ready after having to stand and say nothing whilst his father all but yelled at him for firing yet another servant. "You have only had this one a week, what was wrong with this one?" he had said and then laid into Arthur before he could open his mouth to speak.

Arthur saw Leon when he left the throne room and saw Leon. "Get the five knights ready Leon, we are going on a hunt and we will be heading east as I told you all yesterday."

Arthur was just getting himself ready as he now had no servant when Morgana walked into his chambers. "Morning Morgana. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur. I just came to check, you are going hunting today."

"I am."

"In which way are you going?"

"East."

"Arthur you must go west. I had a dream, a vision, over the past few nights it has become clearer, you will meet your destiny, your true love, the other side of the coin you both are if you head west. You will see all and you will know him as soon as you see him, you must save him and his family and bring them home to live."

Arthur knew Morgana's visions were always accurate. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes Arthur. Head west."

Arthur nodded and left his chambers leaving Morgana with a quiet 'thank you.'

* * *

Arthur arrived at the stables and saw Elyan, Lancelot and Leon stood there. "Where's Gwaine and Percival?"

"We can't find them Arthur, we have looked everywhere."

"Well where have they disappeared to? They know that there will be a hunt today."

They all got on their horses and Arthur saw his knights moving away. "No guys. We are heading west."

"But I thought-" began Leon.

"I know. I am to head west. Don't ask." he said at his knights confused faces before setting off.

* * *

They had been hunting for an hour and so far they had caught a few rabbits and a small deer. Arthur and his knights got off their horses and tied them up, deciding to hunt on foot before going back to them.

Arthur's eyes were wide, he was scanning the forest slowly as he quietly moved forward. Arthur paused when he saw a bush nearby, move. Arthur looked over his shoulder and signalled his knights to be ready in case the animal runs. After getting nods from his knights Arthur took aim and fired.

"Ow!" Arthur blinked in surprise when he heard someone yell and was about to move forwards when a naked Percival stood up holding his arm. Percival looked around quickly and Arthur watched Percival's eyes get wide as their eyes locked. "Seriously Percival. This is why you couldn't be found before the hunt, because you are out in the forest having sex with Gwaine. And stand up Gwaine."

Gwaine stood up, bringing a blanket up with him and covered him and Percival. "What are you doing coming west Arthur, you said you was going east."

"I know what I said."

"Why did you change your mind?" Percival asked, pulling his trousers up and then holding the blanket to keep Gwaine covered whilst he did the same.

"I didn't. Morgana did. She said that she had a dream about my future, saying if I head west instead I will see all and I will know him as soon as I see him. If this is what she meant then I wish I hadn't have bothered as I could have seen this back home."

"Arthur we're sorry, we just-" Percival began to explain but Arthur was no longer listening, a sight in the lake caught his eye.

Behind Arthur, Leon and Lancelot shared a knowing smile when they saw what had caught Arthur's eye.

There in the lake was a man bathing, his black hair all spiked up from just running his hands through it. Arthur's eyes moved from his pale neck and narrow shoulders, that pale and slender back that started to curve as it reached his bum.

The man turned around and Arthur saw his flat chest that held little dark hairs, Arthur watched mesmerized as the hands went down the abdomen past the hairs around his navel and Arthur followed the trail of dark hair as it disappeared under the surface of the water.

All the knights saw as the man started to make his way to where his clothes were. Arthur faced his knights before the man revealed all. "Turn your backs now or deal with me."

Straight away they all turned the other way, Arthur though continued to watch as the young man walked from the lake and wrapped a towel around him.

Arthur turned and saw his knights grinning at him. "I now know what Morgana meant. Can you all return to Camelot and leave mine plus three horses here please."

They all nodded and between them they took back what they caught leaving Arthur on his own.

* * *

Arthur walked towards the trees and started to quietly move through them and he again saw the brunet walk up to two women, the older woman of the two gave him a kiss on the cheek and Arthur watched as he whispered something to the younger one making her laugh.

Arthur froze when he felt something sharp against his back. "Careful boy."

Arthur cursed himself for not being more alert. He stood up straight and held his hands up so far. "I mean you no harm."

"How do I know that, where are you from?"

Arthur turned and saw an older man still holding his sword at his chest, his beard covered his face and his long dark hair to his shoulders hid some of his face but his blue eye shined. "My name is Arthur. I am a knight and I am from Camelot."

Arthur watched as the man studied his face closely before he seemed happy with the answer and lowered his sword. "Well Arthur. I'm Balinor. Come. I will introduce you to my family."

Arthur followed the man to the clearing to where the man's family was, who stopped what they were doing when they saw Arthur.

"Everyone, this is Arthur. Arthur this my wife Hunith, my daughter Freya and my son Merlin."

The two women smiled in turn but when it got to Merlin he simply stood with his head down and looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you all. Do mind me asking why you are living here?"

"Not at all." Balinor sat on the floor and Arthur joined him so he could listen to what Balinor had to say.

Balinor had told Arthur that their village was raided by Cenred's men and they lost their house and had no choice but to leave.

"Cenred has gotten worse over the years if he has resorted to attacking one of his own villages." Arthur said.

"Cenred raised his taxes, our village was the one that was struggling the most so he sent his knights out to attack the village." Merlin said as he sat next to Arthur facing his dad.

Arthur turned and faced Merlin and saw he had a cut on his left eyebrow, a cut lip and a red mark on his forehead. "They did this to you?"

Merlin nodded.

"What about your wife and daughter Balinor?"

"Me and Merlin protected them as best we could."

Arthur nodded. "Well you have been honest with me so I will be honest with you. My name is Arthur and I am a knight in Camelot but a knight isn't all I am."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I am crowned Prince Arthur of Camelot. I was out hunting with my men when I saw you and I told them to head back and leave enough horses behind. I could see that you was living here and I guessed you having to live like this was not through your own choice but because you had no choice and I was right. If you will. I would like to take you all with me back to Camelot and give you a home and jobs and hopefully have a better life there."

"Why are you doing this?" Balinor asked, looking closely at Arthur.

"Because from what I have seen you are struggling and I hate to see someone struggle and when I know I can help them then I do. Please, pack up and come with me back to Camelot. You will be safe there. My father does allow magic if it is used well so it is a peaceful kingdom and my father detests Cenred. He has made it known to Cenred that if one of his men step into his kingdom they will be shot on sight. I promise you that you will all be safe."

Balinor nodded and stood up. "I will just talk it over with my wife." he said and walked away.

Arthur took a small salve from his pocket and handed it to Merlin, their fingers caressing. "Gaius gave it me. I always have one whilst hunting, just in case, it will help the cut above your eye."

Merlin gave Arthur a bright smile and Arthur felt his stomach flip. "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

Freya walked over to her parents who were talking quietly. "Mum, dad?"

"What's wrong Freya?" Balinor asked.

"It's that knight Arthur, I remember now, he is the one from my dreams."

"Which dream love?" Hunith asked stepping forward.

"The one that leads to Merlin's destiny and a better life for us."

"You mean Merlin's love who he will meet and live a happy and full life with despite the challenges they face?"

"Yes father when I first saw Arthur he seemed familiar but now I have seen that image I am certain, it is the same image from my dreams."

"What image?"

Freya pointed to the clearing to where Balinor had left Arthur and his son and Hunith and Balinor saw what Freya had been seeing in her dreams. Merlin was sat beside Arthur, both of them facing each other and Arthur was holding something in his left hand whilst his right fingers were gently ghosting across Merlin's cut eye.

They watched as whilst they were doing this their eyes never left each others as their smiles lit up.

"It is just like my dream, watch what happens any minute now." Freya told her parents. All three stood and watched as Arthur put the thing he was holding in his pocket. With his right hand Arthur cupped Merlin's chin and ran his thumb across Merlin's bottom lip and over the cut. Arthur leaned forwards hesitantly and Merlin closed the gap.

As soon as their lips touched Hunith turned to her husband. "Pack up our things. We are going with Arthur."

* * *

After their things were packed up Arthur happily helped them carry their things to the horses. "Only four horses I'm afraid." Arthur said looking at the family.

"That's alright Arthur my wife and daughter will have a horse to themselves, my son is too thin to do more walking so he will have the other horse and I will walk." Balinor said.

"Merlin can always share my horse. I don't mind."

"Neither do I. I will share with Arthur father. You have the other horse." Merlin agreed.

Once all was set about the horses, Arthur helped Merlin onto his horse and told him to hold on tight which Merlin happily did and off they all went heading to Camelot.

* * *

When they arrived Arthur got some servants to take all of the luggage to his chambers for now. Once the last servant disappeared with a bag, Arthur turned to them all. "Right then I need to know if you have magic and what kind you have. You are safe if you have, my father allows it as I have already told you."

Balinor looked at Hunith who nodded before facing Arthur. "I am a dragonlord and have a bit of magic, my daughter Freya has a little magic like me but is a powerful seer and Merlin is extremely powerful with his magic but not dangerous."

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled and nodded. "Right then. My half sister the lady Morgana has a little magic and has not long started to see the future in her dreams. My father is looking for someone to be with Morgana and help her with her growing power, could you do that Freya?"

Freya smiled. "I would be only too happy to help."

"Balinor we have a dragon down in the caves will you be able to look after him whilst assisting the knights with their training?"

"I will. Thank you Arthur."

"Hunith what would you wish to do?"

"I love to cook and try different things."

"Well we do have a very large kitchen."

"Really? Can I work in there?"

"If it's what you want."

"Oh it is."

"Then yes. What about you Merlin."

Before Merlin could answer, Freya spoke. "Merlin you need to stay as close to Arthur as you can." At Arthur and Merlin's confused look Freya explained her dream.

"That must have been what Morgana was on about. I was going to hunt in the east today but she told me that I would meet my love and destiny if I head west so I did and found all of you."

"Well if I am to be close to Arthur then how closer can I get then being his servant."

"No Merlin. I don't want you as my servant, you are much more than that."

"Arthur I need to stay close to you and I don't mind. I won't be doing much as I will use my magic."

"I still don't know Merlin. Let me talk with my father and then I will introduce you all to him."

* * *

Balinor, Hunith, Freya and Merlin who had all been waiting for Arthur in his chambers, all jumped when the doors banged open and a beaming Arthur walked in and walked straight up to Merlin and kissed him who kissed back before pulling away. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have been talking with my father but before that I talked with my sister and with her help we managed to convince my father."

"Convince him about what Arthur?" asked Balinor.

"Well I told him you were a dragonlord and your title is in what you are."

"I'm not following."

"He want to see you all right away so he can knight you Lord Balinor and your wife and daughter lady Hunith and lady Freya. Freya you will be with Morgana a lot helping her."

"What about me Arthur?"

"Morgana told father all about her dream and wants to talk to Freya about hers and if you will accept Merlin you and I will now be betrothed. Lord Merlin and Prince Arthur to marry."

"Yes Arthur I do accept but we only met today we need to get to know each other."

"And we will Merlin. We will not be married for another year. Until that time we can get to know each other inside and out."

"Congratulations to you both." Balinor and Hunith said as Freya hugged a still stunned Merlin.

"My father does want to see you all and talk to you though."

"That's fine, shall we go now?" Balinor asked Arthur who smiled and led the way.

Arthur led the family into the throne room and smiled with Morgana when Uther stood up and shook hands with Balinor.

Morgana walked forward. "Freya?"

"Yes?"

Morgana smiled. "I'm Morgana, you and I will be spending quite a lot of time together."

"I'll look forward to it. There is so much to show you."

"My son told me of how he found you and brought you here."

"Yes." Balinor said, glancing briefly at Arthur. "Me and my family owe much to your son as we now we do you."

"No need. We are only to happy to have you stay with us. It is a win win all round. You get to live safely here and live your lives how you wish and I am happy my son is finally settling down, Morgana will be getting the help what she needs and the dragon can be happy now we have a dragonlord."

* * *

After a couple of weeks Merlin's family was fitting into the castle life as if they'd been there all their lives. Merlin and Arthur went out for a horse ride every day and when they came back Arthur always had a smug grin on his face whilst Merlin was red due to blushing.

Morgana and Freya had become that close you would think that they were sisters.

Balinor, a week after they arrived released the dragon who took off in flight, happy of his freedom with the promise to Balinor to only call if Camelot was in danger. Making Uther happy that they had the help of a dragon should anything happen.

And Hunith, even though she was a lady spent most of her time in the kitchens, either wanting to cook something or passing on her talents to others.

"We have a royal visiting for a couple of days baby." Arthur told Merlin, smiling at the blush Merlin got from Arthur's endearment. "They will be arriving later on today and will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Who is he?" Merlin asked as he bit into an apple.

"From Odin's Kingdom. He is doing some travelling and father says he can stay for a couple of days as he passes through."

Merlin nodded. "We will have to get ready to greet him for when he comes then."

"We don't need to Merlin. I won't be there. It is just my father greeting him."

Merlin stood up and walked around the table to Arthur and sat on his lap, his left arm around Arthur's neck whilst eating his apple with his right hand. "What do you want to do today then?"

Arthur cupped Merlin's chin and brought their faces together and joined lips with that of his future husband. Arthur managed to open Merlin lips and delved his tongue inside, the tongue running on the top of Merlin's mouth and across his teeth before getting the bit of apple that Merlin had just bit off before Arthur attacked his lips and moved his head back.

Merlin sat watching wide eyed as Arthur chewed the bit of apple he bit off before swallowing. "Mmm, juicy."

* * *

It was later that day when Arthur had told Merlin that royal had settled in that Merlin said he would go and say hello. After getting directions off Arthur as the blond couldn't as he was in the bath, Merlin set off and ended up getting lost.

Being in this castle even after a month he still got lost and where he ended up he was sure he never saw this part of the castle before.

Merlin asked a passing maid who was only too happy to show him. After the maid walked away Merlin knocked on the royals door. "Hello? I thought I would come and introduce myself."

The door opened and Merlin paled when he saw who was on the other side. It wasn't one of Odin's men, it was Cenred's other right hand man and the brother of the man Merlin killed whilst protecting his family. "Ulric?"

"Got you." the man snarled as he fisted Merlin's top and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend dris. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Here is chapter two.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"Ulric I-" Merlin managed to get out before he was turned around and pushed hard against the door.

"Shut it boy." Ulric said as he roughly pulled Merlin's hands behind his back and shackled his wrists together. "These shackles are bound by very strong magic, even you can not break them boy."

Ulric roughly spun Merlin back around again and chucked him on to the nearest chair that hard, Merlin lost balance and fell to the floor, crying out in pain as he landed hard on his shoulder.

"You stopped me from taking my pleasure with your sister and mother so I guess you will have to make do. I am going to enjoy torturing you before killing you boy."

"Sex with you will be torture enough for anyone, just kill me now." Merlin spat back and cried out in pain when Ulric kicked him in the stomach.

Ulric crouched down and gagged Merlin. "So no-one will hear you scream." he said.

* * *

Arthur got out his bath and dried and dressed. Merlin should have been back by now. Arthur left his chambers and headed to their guests chambers to see if Merlin was still there.

Arthur knocked hard on the door and waited. "Who is it?"

"Prince Arthur."

"One moment."

Arthur heard a scuffling about before the door was opened. "Sorry about that." he said, letting Arthur in. "That's alright. I was just wondering if you have seen Lord Merlin. He said he was coming to see you, he should have come back to me by now."

"He left about five minutes ago. You must have just missed him."

Merlin's head snapped up when he heard Arthur's voice. He must have come looking for him. He had to get Arthur to see him. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the door that separated the servants quarters to the chambers quietly unlocked and opened a little. Merlin saw Ulric's back to him and saw Arthur's eyes widen a little as their eyes locked for a second, Merlin pleading Arthur with his eyes.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He wanted to draw his sword and run this man through for even touching his Merlin. But he couldn't. He needed help. Clearing his throat Arthur forced a grin as he looked at the man before him. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am. Camelot is a wonderful place."

"I'm glad you think so. Tell me. Is the door in the servant's quarters unlocked?"

"No."

"Well you are best to keep them unlocked. The maids and servants can leave you things in there without disturbing you. They will walk in, drop off what you need and leave. Keep it unlocked or they will just come knocking on your chamber doors disturbing you." Arthur said, his eyes going from the man in front of him to locking with Merlin's who nodded. He understood what Arthur meant. He had to use his magic to unlock the other door so Arthur could get to him.

"I will. Thank you Arthur."

"Anytime. Well I must go and look for Merlin. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh don't worry. I will do."

As soon as the door was shut behind Arthur he ran to get some help. Turning the corner he bumped into Percival and Gwaine who held their arms out to steady the Prince. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"It's that visiting royal. He isn't who he says he is."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwaine and Arthur told them everything what he saw and that he had to get to Merlin. Gwaine and Percival said they would keep the impostor busy whilst Arthur freed Merlin.

* * *

Gwaine knocked on the door and he and Percival waited until the door opened after they heard a scuffling about. "Yes?"

"Hi I'm sir Gwaine and this is my partner sir Percival. We thought that we would come and introduce ourselves." Gwaine said as he walked into the chambers with Percival following him.

Once Arthur saw the chamber door shut behind Percival he tried the servants quarters door and sighed with relief when it opened. Arthur rushed in and dropped to his knees in front of Merlin and released the gag from around his mouth. "Oh baby what has he done to you."

"Stomach hurts Arthur." Merlin whimpered.

Arthur lifted the top and saw markings and bruises that were starting to form. "I need to get you out of these shackles."

"You can't Arthur. They are bound by strong magic, even I can not unlock them. Arthur please get me out of here before he comes back."

Arthur moved one arm behind Merlin's back and the other arm under his legs and stood up so he was carrying Merlin. "Don't worry, Percival and Gwaine are keeping him busy. I need to get you to a safe place before dealing with him."

"What are you going to do to him Arthur." Merlin asked as Arthur carried him from the servant's quarters. "He brought harm to you Merlin so the answer is simple. I'm going to kill him."

Arthur kicked the doors in front of him, kicking it as he had his arms full with Merlin. "Open up please?"

Balinor opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw his son looking as though he was in pain. "Merlin? What's happened son?"

"Ulric."

"He's here?"

Arthur walked in and gently placed Merlin on the chair where Hunith began to fuss over her son. "These shackles have powerful magic in them, even Merlin can't open them. Can't you, Merlin and Freya work together on your magic to free him?"

"Of course Arthur. And if that doesn't work I know the dragon can help."

Arthur knelt in front of Merlin. "I'll be back as soon as I have taken care of Ulric baby." Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's lips and left the room.

Arthur quietly went back to the servant's quarters where he had found Merlin and sat on the chair and kicked the servants bed with his foot to make a noise.

Percival looked over Ulric's shoulder at the door to the servant's quarters. "What was that noise?"

"Oh. Probably the maids. Arthur told me to leave that door unlocked and they will leave things in there instead of disturbing you."

Gwaine grinned. "That's a good idea. We ought to do that Percival. Well. We will leave you to it. We have kept you long enough."

Once Percival and Gwaine had left Ulric scowled and hurried over to the servants quarters and wrenched the door open. "I told you t-" Ulric started and then stopped when he saw Arthur stood there with his sword drawn and pointing it at his chest. "Told Merlin to what?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Ulric turned and started to run but didn't get very far as Percival who re-entered swung his arm out and made it collide with Ulric's chest, knocking the man off his feet and land flat on his back.

Gwaine withdrew his sword and spun it before having it pointing against Ulric's throat. "Just try it."

Ulric closed his eyes and sighed as he let his head drop back. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You will be put in a cell under heavy guard whilst I see to Merlin and talk to my father to see what punishment suits you best. If it was down to me you would be dead already." Arthur looked at Percival. "Get this filth to his feet and into one of the heavily guarded cells. I want you both there watching him as well."

Percival grabbed Ulric and hauled him up and punched him as soon as he was on his feet knocking him out cold. "Can't have you trying to run whilst taking you to your cell now can we." Percival said, making Arthur and Gwaine smile as he roughly chucked Ulric over his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur was on his way to see Merlin when he saw Balinor walking beside his son and supporting him. "Merlin." Arthur rushed over and started to check Merlin whilst Balinor looked on, smiling.

"I have healed him Arthur. Me, Merlin and Freya have put our magic together and the shackles still not move. I am to take him down to the dragon. He will be able to get them off."

Arthur nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"The shackles on his ankles came off straight away. Obviously Ulric wanted to keep his hand bound more."

On their way there they passed Lancelot. "Ah Lancelot, can you tell my father that I, Merlin and Balinor demand a private meeting with him in one hour."

Lancelot nodded. "Of course Arthur." he said and walked away.

Merlin soon found himself standing in the caves under Camelot with his back to the dragon, facing Arthur. Kilgharrah told them that he can free Merlin from the shackles with his magic but it may burn and hurt a little so Merlin turned to face Arthur, making Arthur promise to not break eye contact.

Even though Arthur was looking deep into Merlin's eyes he could see the dragon starting to work his magic. Merlin winced and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek and Arthur buried the fingers on his right hand into Merlin's hair as he brought their foreheads together. "Shh baby. It's nearly over."

Merlin gasped when he felt the shackles break and fall to the floor. He brought his hands round to the front and Arthur gently took hold of Merlin's wrists and stroked the redness and the sores with his thumbs. "Come on. Lets get you some salve." Arthur looked at the dragon along with Merlin. "Thank you." he said with Merlin agreeing before they left Balinor in the cave with Kilgharrah.

* * *

One hour later Arthur walked into the throne room, his hand securely in Merlin's. "Father I- mother you're back so soon."

Ygraine walked quickly over to her son and hugged him tight, making his hand drop from Merlin's. Ygraine pulled away and hugged Merlin who winced a little. Ygraine quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't know that I held you that tight."

"You didn't mother. Merlin is in pain."

"Pain?" Uther said walking forwards. "Yes father. That royal visitor isn't from Odin's kingdom. He is Cenred's other right hand man, Ulric, the brother of the man Merlin accidentally killed whilst protecting his sister and mother."

"And he came looking for Merlin?" Uther asked.

"Yes. Merlin went to introduce himself and when I went looking for him Ulric said that Merlin had left but Merlin used his magic to open the servants quarters doors and I saw him bound and gagged. With the help of Gwaine and Percival, Ulric is now under heavy guard and awaiting punishment."

Arthur turned and gave Merlin a calming look. "Lift your top and show my parents baby."

Merlin did as he was asked and Ygraine gasped at the markings and bruises. "He did this with his fists and feet and said that because I deprived him and his brother of the pleasure of my mum and sister I would have to make do before killing me."

"What did he bind your wrists with Merlin?" Ygraine asked, gently running her fingers over the burns and marks on Merlin's wrists. "Magic shackles. I am very powerful and even me, my father and my sisters magic combined couldn't break them away. My father had to call back the great dragon and he had to get them off. It burnt and hurt but it was the only way."

"He has threatened, hurt and was intent on killing you. He shall be killed." Uther ordered.

"No."

"No? Merlin he did this to you and was going to kill you. He was showing you no mercy why should you show him mercy."

"Arthur. Killing is not the answer. It is the only answer for bad people but we are the good people Arthur. If we kill him then in my eyes we are as bad as him. I know I killed his brother but that was an accident, he spun and went straight through my sword."

"I kill Merlin. Am I a bad guy?"

"No Arthur of course you're not. How can you think or even say that. Yes you have killed but you have killed in a war when you are fighting for and risking your life. You don't go searching for someone to just torture and kill them. Ulric tried to do that with me and failed as he was caught. He is under heavy guard now. Let him spend his life that way."

Uther looked at Ygraine who gave him one of her looks. Uther nodded and looked at Merlin. "If that is what you want and believe Merlin then he will be imprisoned in one of the heavily guarded cells for the rest of his life." Uther declared.

"Thank you Uther."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a birthday fic for my friend dris. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Here is the last chapter. This chapter contains Malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

As spring rolled into summer everything got more hectic and busy as the wedding of Prince Arthur to Lord Merlin was arriving. They were to marry within a week. Merlin and Arthur were currently in the lake. If Arthur wasn't getting it from Ygraine and Morgana about the wedding then Merlin was getting it from Hunith and Freya.

They woke up in each others arms that morning and decided to escape for a little while and have a morning to themselves. No interruptions or anything and it was perfect. Merlin thought as he found himself wrapped in his Princes strong arms as they were in the lake. They had yet to have sex. Both of them wanting to wait for their wedding night and for Arthur it couldn't come soon enough as he was wanting to finally have Merlin his. Mind, body and soul.

"What are you thinking?" Merlin said quietly as he placed a small kiss on Arthur's chin.

"Our wedding night."

Merlin chuckled. "You are only now just thinking about it? I have been thinking about it since the day you asked me to marry you."

"You have?"

"Oh yes Arthur. I absolutely love the fact that you will be my first, only and last." Arthur smiled and ran his hands down Merlin's side, disappearing under the surface and moving round to the back to cup the brunets bum. "Arthur." Merlin gasped as Arthur held Merlin tighter and lifted him up, letting Merlin wrap his legs around Arthur. "You know, I will be your first and you will be mine so it doesn't really matter when we finally have sex."

"I thought you would want to wait Merlin to make our wedding night all the more special."

"Arthur our wedding night will be one to be remembered whether it will be our first time together or not. So what do you say? Sex now?"

"Okay." Arthur answered and crashed his lips upon Merlin's.

Merlin held on tight to Arthur as he deepened the kiss, legs locked tight round the Prince, Merlin started to frot against Arthur, up and down, erections trapped between them as Merlin got faster, breaking his lips away to throw his head back giving a loud moan when he felt Arthur part his cheeks and two wet, slick fingers enter him. "Gods Arthur. Finally."

Arthur hand one arm tightly across Merlin's back whilst his fingers worked in and out of the man he loved. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked Arthur in the eyes. "I love you too Arthur- _oh_!" Arthur smiled when he found Merlin's prostrate with his fingers. "Gotcha." Arthur gasped as he sped his fingers up. Merlin gripped tight on Arthur's shoulders and started to bounce up and down more.

"Cum baby."

And Merlin did, spilling all he had between them and let his head drop forwards onto the blonds shoulder.

Arthur kissed Merlin's temple and carried him to the bank and laid him on his back in the sun and sat next to him, his arms behind him as his hands lay flat out as he leaned back and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as the sun was bright.

After a few seconds Arthur jumped when he felt a hand close around his cock. He dropped his head forwards and opened his eyes to see Merlin on his knees, his bum cheeks touching the heels of his feet as he started to stroke Arthur to completion.

Arthur sat up and faced Merlin, bringing his legs up and spreading his knees as he wrapped his legs around his sorcerer, their feet touching. Arthur cupped Merlin's face and started to kiss him, getting more passionate the faster Merlin's hand got. Soon Arthur was cumming, screaming into Merlin's mouth.

"Well aren't you just happy the Queen sent us to look for you both instead of her coming herself." said a voice.

Arthur and Merlin broke away from each other and Arthur looked up and Merlin looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Gwaine and Percival.

"Mother was going to come and look for us herself?" Arthur asked as Merlin use his magic to summon their clothes.

"She was, but Gwaine managed to talk her out of it as he said he had a good idea of what you will be doing." Percival said and turned around with his back to them when he knew they needed to put their breeches back on, seeing his husband still standing there watching, Percival grabbed Gwaine's arm and spun him round so his back was against his chest.

"We are decent now Percival, thank you." Merlin said. "We just wanted time to ourselves for a while."

"I understand, but you have fittings today and we were told not to return unless you both were with us."

Arthur sighed and kissed Merlin. "Alone time was nice whilst it lasted baby."

* * *

Before they knew it their wedding day had arrived and even though people had said to not let their nerves spoil it, they didn't as all Arthur and Merlin felt was excitement. How Merlin and Arthur looked at it was that today was the first day to the rest of their lives. They had surprised everyone when they announced that once they said I do then they would leave for their honeymoon. Uther, Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith tried to get them to stay for their reception and celebrate their wedding with a feast but when Arthur said there is only one way he wants to celebrate his marriage, Uther coughed awkwardly and said no more.

Merlin spotted how Percival and Gwaine had acted with everything to do the wedding and how hurt they looked when they overheard people talking about his and Arthur's honeymoon.

After asking Arthur, Merlin learned when Gwaine and Percival got married it was just them two and Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot and Gwen as witnesses and never had a honeymoon. Merlin sad for his two friends went to talk with Uther.

Arthur was stood at the front of the hall that was decorated all up for the wedding, he looked ahead of him and saw his father smiling and his mother holding on to her husband's arm, beaming at her son.

The doors opened and Arthur looked at his mother who knew what he was wondering. "Morgana and Freya. Merlin will be here soon son."

Arthur took a deep breath out and turned when Morgana and Freya reached him and smiled at them who smiled and gave him a reassuring wink in return. Arthur looked at his mother. "Is he in view?"

"He is love."

Arthur turned and watched as his friend, lover, his destiny made his way towards him. Merlin had his father on one arm and his mother on the other but Arthur didn't see them, his eyes were locked on Merlin's and he felt his smile getting bigger as his love got closer.

"Arthur."

"Merlin." Arthur put his arm around Merlin and kissed him before walking them both forwards to Geoffrey the monmoth who was standing waiting with a smile on his face.

Merlin's and Arthur's eyes never wandered from each others as they repeated the loving words to each other and finally, finally, said 'I do.'

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and pulled him close, crashing their lips together and smiling when they heard whistles and cheers.

Uther stood and announced that Merlin and Arthur were to be leaving right away if they are to make it to where they are going by nightfall. Merlin and Arthur, never leaving each others side or letting go of hands, they made their way through everyone, smiling and thanking them all for coming.

Uther took Merlin and Arthur into a side room. "Have you told Arthur Merlin?"

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked.

"Gwaine and Percival never got a honeymoon or a proper wedding so I thought because the castle we are going to will be so big, we can have one half whilst they have the other. We won't be bumping into them as they will want to spend as much time with each other as we will."

"Our honeymoon and you are still wanting to help others. I love you." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin.

"Is that a yes to them coming then Arthur?"

"It is."

Uther smiled. "They are being told now, all four of you, your things have been packed and we don't want to see the four of you for two weeks." Uther stated.

* * *

The sun had not long set when all four of them reached the small castle. On the journey they had decided that Merlin and Arthur were to have the west of the castle and Gwaine and Percival had the east. They agreed to meet for dinner but that was it as Arthur wanted Merlin all to himself just as much as Merlin wanted Arthur and Gwaine and Percival wanted each other.

They split up when they entered the castle and Arthur who had been coming here a lot over the years, picked Merlin up and carried him to the biggest chambers in the west wing. He wanted a big bed for himself and Merlin.

Arthur carried Merlin through the chambers doors and smiled when Merlin commented on how big their bed was.

Merlin started to undress Arthur as Arthur started working on Merlin's trousers after quickly helping Merlin off with his top. Soon they were both stood there naked. Arthur started to kiss Merlin which quickly turned passionate. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin and lifted him up again. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist as his fingers kept running through Arthur's hair.

As Arthur blindly made his way towards their bed, he slid his hands down and parted Merlin's cheeks, he found Merlin's entrance and pushed a finger in.

Merlin broke the kiss. "Ar-Arthur." he moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"Gods yes."

Arthur slipped in another finger which was slowly followed by a third. As Arthur started fucking him with his fingers, he knelt on to the bed and went to sit with his back against the headboard as Merlin let go of Arthur's waist with his legs. "Ah.. Arthur... More...Please."

Arthur removed his fingers and pulled Merlin up a bit before lowering him on to his straining cock. "Oh... Yes Arthur... Gods I love you...AH." he cried out as he felt Arthur hit that spot inside him that tips him over the edge. Merlin started to move up and down on Arthur's hard cock, faster and faster as he could feel himself coming.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he took hold of Merlin's hard cock and started to pump it.

"Ah Arthur... I'm...gonna...cum...AH." he cried for the second time as he came all over Arthur's hand and chest. Arthur followed seconds later spilling all inside of Merlin.

Merlin dropped forwards and Arthur rolled them both onto their sides so they were facing each other. "I love you. Husband."

Merlin chuckled. "I love you too husband of mine."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close as Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and fell asleep in his husband's arms.

* * *

Over in the east side of the castle Percival and Gwaine were standing naked looking at the object in front of them. Percival shook his head. "This is your fault you know Gwaine. How are we going to explain this to Arthur?"

"My fault?" Gwaine asked, looking incredulously at his husband. "You are the one who fucked me so hard which caused the table to break in the first place. If you wasn't so rough the table would still be in one piece."

"You love it rough and told me to fuck you on the table because the bed was too far away."

"And you always do what I tell you."

"When you are standing naked in front of me whilst stroking yourself then yes I do."

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke first and smiled when he saw Merlin still asleep in his arms, a small smile on his face. Arthur knew that him and Merlin had agreed to meet up with Percival and Gwaine for lunch but Arthur wanted to spend the day like this, happy, warm, comfortable and with the man he loves in his arms.

Just then Merlin moaned in his sleep and kicked the sheets off him and turned on his front showing Arthur his arse.

Seeing his husband's bum, Arthur smiled as the idea of how to wake Merlin came to mind.

* * *

It had just gone noon and Merlin and Arthur had met Gwaine and Percival at the stables. The four of them were to go for a horse ride and have something to eat before splitting and spending the day with their husband. Gwaine and Percival were already on their horses. Arthur helped Merlin up and then got on behind him, wrapping his arms around the front and holding Merlin securely, the sorcerers back to his chest. A nod from Arthur and they all set off and enjoyed their horse ride in silence, apart from the slight giggle from Merlin whenever Arthur kissed his neck or tickled him with his tongue, before long, they came to a small lake and dismounted and Merlin set about getting things set up for them to eat.

"We were surprised when the Queen told us we would be coming with you." Percival said, his arms around Gwaine whose back was to his chest, Merlin and Arthur in the same position with Merlin in Arthur's arms.

"I saw how upset you both were whenever our honeymoon got mentioned and after asking Arthur who told me you never got to have one I went to talk to Uther."

"We can't thank you enough. Our room is really spacious and the bed." Gwaine said.

"Ours is the same."

Percival cleared his throat. "The room has some nice things in there, some of the furniture looks really old and you can see that it has been well looked after."

Gwaine nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Was the furniture expensive or has it been in your family for quite some time?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"It was Gwaine's fault." Percival blurted out, earning him a slap on the arm from his husband.

* * *

"You broke the table?" Arthur asked. All four of them were standing in Gwaine and Percival's chambers. Arthur staring at the table and Merlin standing next to his husband with a smile on his face.

"It was Gwaine's fault."

"And I told you Percival it wasn't. You was too rough with me."

"You wanted it rough and asked me to take you on the table because walking to the bed is too far away."

"Too far away? It is eight feet away Gwaine." Arthur said.

"Percival was the one who was impatient, he walked in, saw me and jumped."

"You were stood there naked, stroking your cock telling me to take you. Am I going to ignore you."

At this point Merlin started laughing out loud. "What are you two like? I can fix it." Merlin whispered and incantation and the table repaired itself.

* * *

That night Arthur stripped down to nothing and looked at a naked Merlin on the bed who lifted his finger, silently calling Arthur to him. Arthur laughed and ran forwards and jumped in the air and went to land on Merlin who shrieked and moved out the way just in time. "Why did you move?"

"You would have flattened me, you are heavier than me."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. Well..."

"I am not. Fat."

"I didn't say you were."

"Not in so many words. But know that now I am married I will be getting plenty of exercise in the morning and at night and the best part about it is, I never have to leave our bed."

Merlin went red and drew Arthur to him, rolling them both over so Merlin was on top and devoured Arthur's mouth as his hand moved south to wrap his long slim fingers around the blonds cock.

Arthur broke his mouth away from Merlin's when he felt the grip around his cock tighten. "Oh Merlin."

"Make love to me Arthur."

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with horse rides, picnics, swimming in the lake with just the moon for light. However much Merlin had enjoyed his honeymoon with his husband, he was looking forward to going back, the only reason being was that he needed some salve, he couldn't blame Arthur for being so vigorous in bed as he encouraged Arthur.

He actually surprised himself of how much he enjoyed sex with Arthur, morning and night and sometimes after lunch he would want Arthur to make love to him, a few times were rough and Merlin couldn't decide what he loved more, the rough sex or the gentleness of Arthur making love to him.

"Merlin?"

Merlin blinked and turned to see Arthur looking at him. "What are you thinking about to put that gorgeous smile on your face?"

"I can't wait to get home as I need some salve as I am sore. The reason I am sore has put the smile on my face."

"We are leaving today and should be back by nightfall. Are you alright riding?"

"I will be. As long as you help me forget the pain by doing other things." the look of confusion on Arthur's face had Merlin explaining. "I will be sharing your horse Arthur."

"Then I will do my best to take your mind off your sore baby."

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him, but before the kiss could deepen, they were interrupted. "Are you both ready to leave?" Percival asked.

"We are." Arthur helped Merlin onto the horse and got on behind him. "I know we are going home baby but we will be coming here again and it will be just the two of us." Arthur whispered before placing a kiss on the shell of his husband's ear.

With a final look back at the castle, Merlin and Arthur set off back to Camelot to live the rest of their lives.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
